Le Scorpion et le Cerf
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Une petite fable relatant la brève rencontre d'un certain Enoch, démoniaque Scorpion de son état, qui désire mortellement piquer ce cher Cerf Silverberg. "Franchement, Bob, t'as pas mieux à faire ?" "Mon bon Theo, vois la réalité en face... Tu n'as pas de sens moral pour ne pas savoir apprécier mes créations !"


Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs (à savoir Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mayhar). Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Ndla** : Je reviens après quelques mois de silence radio. Bien que cela fasse plus d'un an que je navigue sur ce fandom, j'ai encore l'impression d'être une petite nouvelle, une débutante. C'est... très bizarre mais je suppose que c'est bon signe. Ce fandom m'inspire toujours autant après tout, vous n'avez pas idée du nombre d'OS qui attendent d'être bouclés. Tenez, celui-là devait sortir en janvier... 2016. C'est vous dire.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Le Scorpion et le Cerf**

.

Dans un lointain pays, au sein d'une immense forêt, vivait un Cerf qui n'avait souffert ni de la fourberie de l'homme ni de l'avidité des animaux. L'homme avait abandonné l'idée même d'en faire son trophée. Fusil abaissé et chiens rappelés dès que le Cerf se montrait. Les animaux l'évitaient, tête basse et dos courbé.

Nul ne le respectait pour sa nature de prince. Il ne l'avait acquis qu'après maintes démonstration de brutalité et d'orgueil. Si son pelage paraissait sans défaut, sa peau gardait les stigmates de ces combats acharnés et ses bois infaillibles avaient quelque peu souffert. Au moment relaté par cette fable relate, il était à l'apogée de sa jeunesse et de sa force.

Petit à petit s'était mêlé à la crainte l'admiration. Le fier Cerf usant de son caractère revêche et belliqueux pour faire fuir homme et canidé, nombre des habitants de la forêt lui étaient reconnaissants. Rare était ses amis cependant, il en comptait trois dans l'ensemble des bois. Il en appréciait la compagnie bien qu'il préférait rester seul. L'un d'entre eux, un Renard, l'avait avisé des dangers les plus sournois. Faisant la plupart du temps la sourde oreille aux conseils, le prénommé Theodore Silverberg se disait immuable, résistant même face au temps.

Le Cerf, donc, avait pris l'habitude de s'abreuver en toute tranquillité à l'onde pure, à l'ombre fraîche d'un chêne. Le prince de la forêt venait là tous les jours pour se désaltérer. Un œil d'un côté puis de l'autre, il longeait ensuite la rivière d'un pas tranquille pour débuter sa ronde. Il frottait de temps à autre ses bois contre les troncs qui l'environnaient, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait le suivre sans souci. Le bruit avait conduit quelques curieux malappris à s'approcher et bien mal leur en avait pris.

Un Scorpion rôdant sur la rive se promenait là, reconnut le cervidé. Il le guettait là chaque jour, fasciné par cette lumineuse présence. Il en émanait une majesté et un orgueil qui le rendaient attrayant. Poussé par la curiosité, le Scorpion ne quittait la rivière que pour se nourrir. Corrompre ne lui procurait plus le frisson qu'il avait ressenti autrefois. Une telle bête qui ne croyait menacé par personne, la tentation était trop forte.

A ses yeux, il fut donc de bon aloi que d'aller voir ce fameux Cerf de plus près. Le Scorpion n'était pas à ses premières flatteries. Il avait longuement parcouru le monde de bout en bout.

Une fois que le Cerf se fut désaltéré et sur le point d'entamer sa ronde matinale, le Scorpion se présenta à lui, se tenant à une distance qu'il jugea appropriée.

― Bon Seigneur de la Forêt, seriez-vous assez aimable pour me rendre un service ? Pas plus d'un, il n'est rien d'impossible pour vous, je le sais, et cette faveur ne vous demandera nul effort ni contrepartie.

― Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? répliqua le Cerf en reniflant avec mépris. Tu n'appartiens pas à notre monde. Je ne t'y ai jamais vu et même le soleil répugne à éclairer ton hideuse carapace. Il serait de bon ton de te présenter avant de réclamer.

― Oh, mes excuses, mon cher sire, susurra l'exercé animal. Je ne suis qu'un voyageur. Un vagabond qui passe d'une contrée à une autre. Je me nomme Enoch. Alors que mon nom vous est inconnu, je ne puis dire autant du votre. Partout les hommes comme les animaux le murmurent avec une déférence qui piquerait n'importe quel explorateur.

Le Cerf se redressa, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur. Ses bois tendues vers le soleil étaient prêts à pourfendre. Le Scorpion n'eut pas un seul regard vers eux tant il était ridicule de les craindre. Il était de ceux qui se faufilent et pourfendent à l'envie quelle que soit le moyen dont ils usaient. Se jouer d'un animal si fier serait aussi délectable qu'il osait l'espérer.

Et ensuite ? Le Scorpion ne connaissait l'ennui qu'en qualité de sentiment passager entre deux proies. Il ne craignait rien ni personne, lui qui d'une coup d'aiguillon, pour tuer ou paralyser sa victime. Il avait triomphé avec délectation d'abord puis indifférence de l'aigle comme de l'homme.

― De quel genre de service il s'agit là ? reprit Theo.

― Ma petite taille ne me permet pas de traverser cette rivière, elle m'emporterait. Pourriez-vous me permettre de monter sur votre dos pour que je puisse passer de l'autre côté ?

― Que recevrais-je en retour ? l'interrogea le Cerf. Je ne fais rien sans contrepartie. Il n'est pas dans mon tempérament de servir de destrier comme je sers la Justice.

― Il est vrai que ma force est de tout autre nature que la votre, fit le Scorpion. Je pourrai user de ma petite taille pour me glisser à des endroits que vous ne pouvez atteindre. Les insectes sont mes mets favoris, éloigner de tels importuns de votre auguste personne, pourquoi pas ? Je comble vos lacunes par ma larges gammes d'aptitudes.

Le Cerf parut réfléchir, le regard levé vers le ciel que l'on apercevait entre

― Soit, cela me sembla un bon compromis.

Le Scorpion s'excitait d'avance à la perspective qu'il réussirait à l'aiguillonner. S'approchant à petits pas prudents, il zigzagua jusqu'à lui. Présentant ainsi le flanc, l'offrant, le Cerf confiant le laissa approcher.

Une fois le Scorpion à portée, sans pitié, le Cerf écrasa le Scorpion d'un coup de sabot bien pensé. Dans son agonie, la bête siffla sa douleur et sa colère.

― Hérésie, susurra Theo, tu voulais me souiller de ton poison et par tes belles paroles ! Tu crois que je ne sais rien des gens de ta race ? Retourne dans l'enfer duquel tu viens !

Là-dessus, d'un raclement dédaigneux du sabot, il jeta le cadavre dans la rivière qui s'occupa de laver l'affront et le malandrin.

.

.

.

― Voilà quelle différence de force il faudrait pour être sûr de le vaincre.

L'Inquisiteur, paladin à d'aléatoires moments, haussa les épaules en grognant. Grunlek avait écouté d'une oreille le récit tandis que Shin, pour une raison de tous ignoraient, y portait toujours un grand intérêt.

― Faudra attendre des années pour que le rapport de force soit de cet ordre ! s'exclama le demi-élémentaire, hilare. Sinon jamais.

― Savoir que j'ai ton soutient indéfectible me bouleverse, grinça Theo.

― Ne prononce pas des mots que t'es pas certain de comprendre ! dit Bob, plus souriant. Et puis Shin a raison, mieux vaut en rire que d'en pleurer.

Theo haussa les épaules, quelque peu vexé qu'un demi-démon, fusse-t-il son ami, puisse remettre en doute ses compétences en tant que disciple de la Lumière. Il se releva, enjoignant Shin à l'accompagner pour faire sa ronde d'avant souper. Le demi-élémentaire partit sans rouspéter, laissant Grunlek et Bob en tête-à-tête avec le feu que ce dernier ravivait de temps à autre d'une main distraite, l'autre tenant les papiers de manière obstinée.

― Ce n'est pas que pour Theo que tu l'as écrite, cette fable-là.

Bob tressaillit, ne sachant d'abord trop quoi répondre. Embêté, il se gratta la tête. Grunlek n'était pas dupe, pas plus que Theo et Shin d'ailleurs. Cette petite fable ne comportait nulle morale, n'était rien d'autre qu'une mise en garde à leurs yeux. Bob était embarrassé à l'idée de penser qu'il pourrait ressentir de la joie à l'idée que Theo soit un jour capable de terrasser son père. Ça ne lui semblait pas normal, parfois. C'était du moins ce que lui susurrait son démon.

― Je ne sais pas trop en fait. J'ai toujours vu mon père comme un scorpion. Inoffensif bien que menaçant au premier regard mais extrêmement dangereux. Capable d'empoisonner l'existence de quiconque l'approche...

Le pyromancien eut un regard en biais vers la forêt. Déjà, les ténèbres noctambules s'étaient abattues sur la lumière qui émanait de l'armure de l'Inquisiteur.

― Je ne dis pas que le jour où Theo parviendra à tuer mon père, s'il y arrive un jour, je ne serai pas que soulagé. Je serai triste aussi. J'ai longtemps blâmé mon père pour être... ce qu'il est. Mais je l'accepte maintenant que je suis persuadée que mes pouvoirs n'ont pas pour seul but la destruction. Ma naissance ne m'y prédispose pas. La preuve, je parviens à garder le contrôle sur mon démon.

Grunlek opina. Il était sinistrement comique de voir qu'ils allaient tous à l'encontre soit de leur naissance soit des vœux que l'on avait formulé pour leur avenir.

― Tu en voudras à Theo ce jour-là ?

Lui en voudrait-il ? Bob s'était également posé cette question. La réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même. Non. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il suivait sa voie tout comme Bob suivait celle qu'il s'était choisie. S'il devait être ainsi, que cela soit. Son géniteur n'avait jamais joué les pères très longtemps lors de ses visites, qui s'étaient de plus en plus écourtée jusqu'à ce que Bob n'apprécie sa présence qu'à travers des rencontres aussi brèves qu'inopinées.

Si on lui avait demandé de choisir entre son père et ses compagnons, Bob n'aurait pas une once d'hésitation, bien que son démon ne soit pas de son avis. Il considérait ses compagnons comme une famille contrairement à son père qui ramenait sa paternité sur le tapis quand ça l'arrangeait ou quand il se rappelait qu'il avait un fils qu'il classait dans les progénitures prometteuses.

Bob se rencogna contre le tronc d'arbre abattu, les épaules hautes comme si un poids venait de s'envoler. Il reviendrait, pour sûr.

Cependant, il savait comment conjurer ce mauvais sort-là.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Je voulais faire de cette fable un peu plus qu'une simple fable rattachée à notre groupe d'aventuriers préférés. En faire une source de réflexion, aussi peu approfondie et erronée puisse-t-elle.

Même si nous sommes en février, je vous souhaite à tous de passer une bonne année, santé, prospérité, et tout le toutim ! Que vos souhaits se réalisent et que vous croisiez Bonheur, Inspiration et Aventures sur votre chemin !

Laissez une petite review avant de repartir, histoire que je puisse vous lire, c'est toujours très agréable ! Merci d'être passé par ici ainsi que d'avoir lu ces quelques lignes. A bientôt !


End file.
